Wanting the Love of Another
by xzsimplexbeautyzx
Summary: Raven Has A New Emotion That She Is Has Never Had Before. Could A Certain Blonde Haired Girl And A Green Changeling Be The Reason? & What Happens When Raven Brings Boy Wonder Into The Mix?
1. Jealousy Lurks

**A/N: Hey Guys! I Haven't Written A Story In A Very Long Time, Or At Least It Feels Like A Long Time To Me. On My First Fan Fic I Kinda Rushed Through A Lot Of That & I Truly Apologize For That! Also, Thank You To The Ones Who Prayed For My Dear Friend, He Is Honesty In A Better Place Now.**

**Note: I Do Not Own The Characters (Which Sucks) & I'm Sorry If They Are Kinda OOC, I Can't Even Remember How The Characters Act =/.**

**Wanting the Love of Another**

**Chapter One: Jealousy Lurks**

It was a lazy July afternoon when Raven had decided to meditate on the roof and get some peace and quite. She hadn't got to meditate in quite a while and she was becoming irritated with Beast Boy and his annoying self. She levitated onto the edge of the roof, sitting there for a while just to watch the waves clash along the rocky shore as the sun made the ocean glisten like a beauty emerald mixed with light greens and baby blues. She finally closed her eyes and found her center, gaining control of her emotions finally getting them straightened out, but there was one emotion she hadn't dealt with before, jealousy. This feeling was totally new, where it came from, she wasn't positive; it was clear to her that she needed to find the source floating through the dark purples and mystical blues following the ravens to her destination.

She landed onto a dark walk way in which there was black iron rails leading up three stories of stairs that stopped in front of a dark oak wood door. She had gotten there in no time, in this time she was very thankful that she could fly up the stairs as if it was nothing. _'Now, time to find some answers to this new emotion that has decided to become part of my life.' _ she thought, her eye brows coming together as her forehead wrinkled in aggravation. She knocked on the large door waiting for an answer.. After she knocked the second time, the door came open a dark figure with dark red eyes wearing a black cloak that looked exactly like Ravens' with a book cradled in her arms. Her hair was a darker purple than Ravens' also and her skin was snow white, like she was a walking immortal zombie.

"Can I help you?" Jealousy asked bluntly, obviously not in the mood for company. "Actually yes, you can." Raven replied crossing her arms returning the blunt reply. Jealousy moved to the side letting Raven come into the mansion like house, the door shutting with a loud 'thud' as Jealousy lead the way into the dark library like office. Raven looked around amazed of all the books that surrounded the room, curious as to what Jealousy had been reading. Jealousy plopped down into a large black leathered chair, propping her feet onto the desk lacing her hands together, motioning Raven to sit down. "So, what is it that I can help you with." Raven sat down into one of the comfortable chairs that Jealousy had put in front of her desk, as if she was the Godfather, but for her, it'd be Godmother. "I want to know what brought you about and how it all started, I want to know the whole story."

Jealousy laughed at the question, snapping her fingers for her butler to bring them some herbal tea, _'I'll be here all night!' _Raven thought annoyance boiling up inside her. She wanted answers though, so she decided she could put up with it. Jealousy rocked back and forth in her chair starting the story, "I'm guessing you remember the day that you were going to the library to get some new books because the other ones that you had read were boring you." Raven nodded not saying a word, letting her continue her story. "You seen Beast Boy at the Titans favorite pizza parlor along with a blonde haired girl named Terra. Then, you didn't seem to care about them deciding that they were just friends. Deciding that Beast Boy wasn't stupid enough to date the girl again." Raven thought back to the situation thoughtfully.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Raven spent sometime looking for new books to read, running her fingers across the spines of them all, coming along two new ones that must have came in within the last week. She sat down at a table, reading the summaries of each of them, deciding that they were to her liking and checked them out. She decided to walk through the city, not wanting any attention from crazy fan boys and such. Deciding to take a short cut, she walked down a little path that had taken her past the pizza parlor that the Titans had all dined out many of times. She happened to see Beast Boy and Terra sharing a large, extreme pizza with plenty of toppings. She heard them laughing over memories and exchanging stories of the things that they have been doing in the past couple of years, talking about there past relationship, hoping they could rekindle the flame._

_Raven then felt nothing. No emotion took her over as she kept walking to the tower, the subject simply dropping from her mind as she lost herself into her music singing the words to herself silently_

"_You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today,  
You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway."_

**-END OF FLASBACK-**

Raven nodded at the memory of that day, the herbal tea finally sitting on the desk as Jealousy thanked him gratefully. "That was when I should up, the feeling that you had never felt, the one that took over those next passing days when Beast Boy and Terra began to hang out at the Tower more and more each and every day." Realization flipped a light switch off in Ravens' mind understanding the whole situation better. "That was why I was feeling so different, so confused, because you had came a part of my life and I had never felt that emotion before _ever."_ Jealousy nodded glad that she had finally connected the pieces. Raven had decided that she had been in her mind too long, she had gotten her answers, so it was time for her to leave. "I've got to go, thank you for the answers." Jealousy walked with her out the door placing her hand on the door frame, "Just be careful, heartbreak is a bitch." Raven nodded at the advice and quickly left her thoughts at exactly that.


	2. Desperation Knocking At The Door

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm Surprised That My First Chapter Turned Out So Well, I Thought It Would Kill People Of Boredom! Anyway, I Feel Like Typing Up Chapter 2. So Let's See What My Imagination Kicks Up! **

**Wanting the Love of Another**

**Chapter II: Desperation Knocking At The Door**

No matter how hard Raven had tried to get those haunting words that Jealousy had told her out of her head it kept repeating itself over and over... '_Just be careful, heartbreak is a bitch.' _It was like a bad drug addiction, something stronger than Nicotine, like Cocaine or something along those lines. She sighed heavily as her music took her to a far away land... The place was like a depression, the deepest, darkest place she had ever gotten... She couldn't get the image of Beast Boy and Terra walking around happily, there fingers laced together and just acting like a married couple. The thoughts of him loving another stabbed at her heart deeply, but she had turned him down a million times; not even considering that her emotions for him weren't jumbled.

She remembered the day that Beast Boy had invented a game called "Stank Ball" that she didn't want to be apart of, but in time warmed up to it. It was a fun game, one of the craziest, funniest games she had ever been apart of. She didn't realize that her and Beast Boy had spent some bonding together then, that might be when the feelings developed that had just recently dragged her under to a deep depression in which she didn't want to leave her room, let alone have a conversation with anyone... Especially Beast Boy, she couldn't handle the pain that she held when she seen him with her all intertwined not a care in the world... Just then, Raven had a knock on the door "Raven?" Robins voice startled her "Yes Robin?" she asked calmly not letting her emotions break her voice. "Are you alright? We haven't seen you all day, you've been locked up all day.." Raven felt her heart beat fast as she thought up a quick reply "Yes, I'm fine. Just been caught up in a bunch of books lately, you know how I get when I go to the library."

She heard a sigh of relief from the boy wonder, "Okay, I thought that something bad had happened to you so I thought I'd check up on you." She heard his feet echo through the hallway, reassuring her that he had gone. Ravens stomach began to growl as she groaned _'Great. I HAVE to go get something to eat... Maybe I can wait till everyone is asleep and go grab a bite to eat.' _she set her alarm clock to go off at midnight so she could sneak downstairs, avoiding Beast Boy and his lover that she basically despised. _'Beast Boy is so stupid to take her back... After all the stuff she had put him through how could he possibly do that?' _she thought to herself before sleep took over her and instantly killed the pain and left bliss and relief.

The alarm clock went off exactly at midnight, startling a sleeping Raven as she quickly jumped to turn it off, hoping she hadn't woken any of the Titans, especially Beast Boy. She wasn't in the mood to go through his twenty-one questions of why she had stayed locked up all day. Not in the emotional state she was in, suffering on the inside, same old Raven on the outside... _'Pain hides behind beauty' _ Raven had told herself over and over today, trying to tell herself that she _was _beautiful in her own special way. Raven tried to make a silent escape from her room, annoyed about the 'clank' that the door made as it shut. She flew down the stairways to make sure she hadn't made anymore disturbance that what the door had just caused. She opened the fridge looking through the food that Starfire had just recently filled the refrigerator full of. _'Tofu, bacon, Tofu Bacon, Frozen Pizzas, Ah' _she seen the perfect food that she had been craving for desperately all day, veggie pizza.

She set some herbal tea on the stove quietly waiting for it to go off, making sure no one was in the room with her while she sat on the counter, lost in her thoughts thinking about having an meeting with her emotions. She was suddenly shook out of her thoughts when she heard the kennel go off with a whistling nose. She quickly turned off the stove as the tea settled down into quietness. "Raven?" she jumped at the voice she had been trying to avoid all day. "Why are you up so late? I haven't seen you all day.." he asked with curiosity. Raven wondered how long he had been there, watching her. She quickly used the excuse she had used on Robin, "I had gotten some new books at the library, you know how I get when I get new things to read that catch my interest."

Beast Boy sighed in relief almost like Robin did, "I thought you were ignoring me all day! I thought you were mad at me for something if you are Rae-" Raven stopped him in mid sentence, "No Beast Boy, I'm just emotionally confused right now and need sometime alone." she quickly grabbed her food and flew to her room leaving Beast Boy dumbfounded. How could she just easily open up like a book to Beast Boy that way? Were her emotions taking over that strong? She decided to have a meeting right now with her emotions as she looked at the clock. It was thirty minutes passed one. Raven had a feeling she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, so she meditated finding comfort in her center getting sucked back into the world that had made sense to her.

She had quickly called a meeting screaming out "Everyone get here... NOW." they all quickly popped up in a couple of minutes looking at her curious like, including Jealousy. She calmed down and levitated in front of them as they all circled them. "What is going on with my emotions exactly?" she waited for one of them to reply being very patient. Finally, the smarter part of her replied, "We haven't exactly gotten use to having Jealousy around since she had just settled here, so it's going to take as a while to adjust to her emotions and see how everything changes." Raven looked at her thoughtfully, that did make sense, of course her emotions would go haywire because a new one coming in.

"I'm glad that we got that straightened out." she decided to leave and at lease try to get some shut eye while she could. All she could think about was Beast Boy, his smile, the way he laughed when something stupid happened, and when he would always argue with Cyborg about who won the game when it obviously was tied. She was falling head of heels for this boy, all she wanted was to get Terra out of the picture, she needed a plan... & Fast.


	3. Two Hearts, One Heartbreak

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm Really Amazed That This Story Is Slowly Coming Together, I'm Sure That There Will Be A Twist In It In Future Chapters, Review Or Message Me With Ideas! I'm Sorry This One Is So Long, I Had A Bunch Of Ideas That Just Kinda Came Together In What I Thought Was Amazing Ha-ha.**

**Wanting the Love of Another**

**Chapter 3: Two Hearts, One Heartbreak.**

Raven awoke to the sound of her alarm clock she reached to turn it off aggravated that she was out of her dream land. She felt that she had just fallen asleep and morning awoke her. Raven was getting to the point where she'd rather sleep. Raven had come up with a plan last night around three o'clock in which she wasn't for sure a certain Boy Wonder would jump into. _'I can at least try, who knows, I've known Robin to not like Terra.' _she thought to herself as she put on some clothes and walked to take a quick shower to freshen up and get her thoughts and emotions in tact before she went insane. She floated down to the kitchen smelling bacon, waffles, eggs, & tofu of course. She rolled her eyes, _'Of course there would be tofu, it's Beast Boy.' _she mumbled to herself quietly. She sat in her regular seat, thanking God Terra wasn't here this morning so she wouldn't have to shoot dirty looks across the table in which no one noticed. Raven looked at Robin keeping eye contact as she mouthed 'I need to talk to you later.' he looked at her dumbfounded but nodded anyway. Ravens' wave of emotions finally settled as she relaxed. She had guessed that her emotions had liked her idea that will slowly unfold after breakfast.

Beast Boy and Cyborg went into the living room to play there games and yell at each other about who came in first, regular day so far. The crime rate had drastically went down since our group of friends increased in the years so we got the chance to relax and just chill out. I motioned for Robin to meet me on the roof and he nodded following slowly behind. She waited patiently as he came up the stairs quietly shutting the door behind him walking to the place that Raven picked out that had a killer view of the ocean. "So, what is it Rae?" he asked, concern in his eyes "Well Robin... If I tell you will you _promise _me you won't say a word to anyone?" he looked at her thoughtfully and nodded crossing his arms "I will I promise." Raven sighed as she looked down at her feet, she had never been the shy type, but at this particular moment, it was like cupid shot an imaginary arrow to the heart. Had she also possibly grown a crush on Boy Wonder? "Well... I-I was wondering if you'd help me out with this plan I have..." Robin looked at her confused for a moment then asked "What is _your _plan exactly?" Raven tried to get the courage to ask him, _'thank God that courage is strong enough to take over' _she thought happily staring out into the ocean, the wind ruffling her hair up a bit to where it was getting into her face as she gently pushed it behind her ear.

"I was wondering if you'd be my... Boyfriend?" Robin looked at her wide eyed through his mask, it was obvious it was a shock to him that Raven would ask this question as he always thought that Raven had a thing for Beast Boy in a love hate relationship type way. He rolled the question in his head as Raven continued looking to the shore, thoughtfully. "I guess so Rae, but what else is the plan involving?" Raven looked at him and for the first time ever her lips curled at the edges to show a beautiful smile that Robin had never seen. "Well, I know how much you dislike Terra, like I do, and I'm kinda getting annoyed with her, I feel like she is kinda messing up everything..." Robin continued to stare at her, still in awe that this dark beauty had chose him over Cyborg or anyone else. "Robin, she has messed up my emotions terribly, that's why I have been cooped up in my room. She has brought jealousy into play, but now... I feel like I have a crush on you." she blushed a deep red which she realized covered her cheeks quickly. Robin blinked, once again shocked. He felt like one of his secret prayers had been answered and he almost had to pinch himself to check if he was dreaming.

He stared into her eyes, walking toward her grasping her hands into his, lacing them and locking them as if they'd disappear. "Raven, I've fallen for you since I met you; I mean yeah, Starfire is good and all, but I can't talk to her about the things I talk to you about." Raven was shocked that Robin had admitted his secret that had been locked up forever, one in which she never thought would come out. She looked into his eyes and smiled once more, this moment felt perfect to her, the plan had fallen into place; she also felt like love was growing toward the Boy Wonder. The one she always confided in, the one who was always there for her. She hadn't realized that he cared for her so much and now she felt like a total complete idiot. "Shall we go announce are relationship to the others?" Robin asked happily as Raven nodded following his lead into the living room, there hands still intertwined as if they had been together forever. Robin called an important meeting as soon as they had gotten into the living room everyone piling in, including Terra who thought she was one of us now _'No way in hell will she EVER be apart of this room' _Raven thought in annoyance as Robin read the expression and chuckled knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Team, Raven and I have come to the conclusion that was both have fallen deeply in love with each other and have decided to date and see how things work out." Cyborg and Beast Boys jaws dropped automatically as Starfire covered her mouth with her hand as tears began to stain her face, Raven and Robin looked at her with sympathy, both knowing how she felt about Robin. She left the room quickly. Terra's face had a shocked expression but at the same time a happy one, she actually thought that I was over Beast Boy! Raven smirked, her plan was falling into place like she had imagined it to. Beast Boy looked into her eyes with jealousy and pain, Ravens eyes returned the emotion with sympathy and the same, jealousy. Cyborg was all happy smiling like crazy, "Woo!! I'm so happy you all are together, I _knew _it was going to happen sooner or later, I know things will work out." For the first time ever, Raven laughed along with Robin as Cyborg had a shocked expression on his face, "Wow Rae, that's the first time I've ever seen you laugh." Raven looked at him and smiled softly, "It feels good to be able to smile and laugh instead of being locked up emotionally." Robin and Cyborg nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go upgrade my baby and clean her off. Beast Boy and I went mudding in her yesterday, it was fun but she is _extremely _dirty." Raven and Robin both nodded as Cyborg left the room. "So, are you up for a horror movie since everyone has decided to give us some alone time?" Raven nodded happily and sat on the couch as Robin popped in _"Drag Me To Hell". _Raven felt Robins' arm fall into place behind her shoulders as she placed her head onto his shoulder. During the movie, Raven had fallen asleep in Robins' arms feeling at peace for the first time a long time. The feeling that she was feeling was incredible, she felt like sleep had finally become her release and she didn't want this moment to end any time soon. The next morning Raven had awoken in her room with the sun shining throw a crack in her tinted window. _'How did I get in here?' _she stretched thinking back to last night realizing that she must have fell asleep in Robins' arms and hadn't realized it.

Raven got some clean clothes together and decided to ditch the cloak for the day and wear some tight-like trip pants that were black and lime green which had a chain that hang to the side right above her left front pocket. She had pulled out a dark shirt that had a crazy picture of Gir eating a cupcake going pretty crazy saying, _'I Love My Cuppy Cake' _ she giggled at the quote on the shirt. She had gotten a gray bra that had rainbow like skulls with cross bones all around it and a black thong that Starfire had forced her into getting. It had tye-dyed broken hearts on it. She floated to the bathroom passing Terra and Beast Boy on the way, there hands not as laced as they normally were. She felt Beast Boys eyes following her. She smirked, _'My plan is working.' _she had a quick shower washing her hair with shampoo and shaving all the appropriate places. She got out and got dressed realizing that she had forgotten about what shoes she was going to wear, she walked out of the bathroom with damp hair. Lost in her own thoughts she had bumped into Beast Boy, for once Terra wasn't with him. "Ouch! Sorry Beast Boy, I was in my own word." Beast Boy looked at Ravens outfit kinda in awe that she decided not to wear her cloak.

"Rae? I've never seen you without your cloak, this is... Different." Raven sighed and nodded having a feeling she'd be hearing this _all _day. "I dunno if that is suppose to be a compliment or an insult." she replied bluntly. Beast Boy sighed looking her in the face with a million emotions running through his mind. "Rae... I'm glad you're with Robin, but I always thought you'd be with me." Raven took his words into consideration "After I seen you with Terra again, it was the last straw with me, I was honestly thinking about getting with you." he flinched painfully at her words and let her continue "After the emotional damage you put me through, bringing in a new emotion into my life altering me for a week straight, I don't even see how I am still in love with you; Robin cares about me very much and he knows how I feel about you, but until I see how much you care about, Boy Wonder will have my heart." Just the, Raven had seen Robin walking down the hall seeing that she wasn't in regular uniform and either was he. He was wearing a darkish denim pare of jeans, his shoes were skater like, vans to be exact and his hair was spiked all over. His shirt was black and had Papa Roach on it, Raven had to practically cover her mouth so she wouldn't drool all over the place.

Beast Boy had walked away at this time, letting the words that Raven had said sink in, _"After the emotional damage you put me through, bringing in a new emotion into my life altering me for a week straight, I don't even see how I am still in love with you; Robin cares about me very much and he knows how I feel about you, but until I see how much you care about, Boy Wonder will have my heart." _Robin smiled seeing Raven with her hair all wet and no shoes, he chuckled lightly "Think you need to get some shoes on and dry your crazy hair." Raven totally forgot about her hair seeing how it was doing everything except go straight. She made a run to the bathroom as Robin smiled laughing at her. She dried her hair, Robin standing there the whole time talking to her about everything. Raven explained to him how his actions altered her emotions and explained to him how it happened in which he understood completely. She grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with him and walked with him to her bedroom so she could find some shoes to wear.

"How about the converse ones Rae?" Robin asked picking them up out of the closet. "I had totally forgot about those." she said dumbfounded. Robin smiled at her, after she put her shoes on he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer while he sat the edge of the bed. She was standing looking into his eyes seeing compassion and love made her feel like she was actually special for once. "Raven, I know we have only been together for a day, but this feeling I have for you is amazing. It's the strongest feeling I have ever felt." Ravens eyes filled with tears as she collapsed into the floor covering her face with her hands as Robin quickly sat down beside her cradling her in his arms rocking her back in forth. He waited for her to calm down before he asked her what was wrong. "I just have never been told that before, it hasn't hurt me... It just made me feel special for once in my life. Robin, you have to understand that I have never felt love, a strong emotion that can never be explained in words, only with actions. This is all new to me and you're the first person that has ever told me that."

Robin cradled her face in his chin using his hand to tilt her face into his kissing her tender and softly. Raven had felt like she was in a total complete different world, but it was amazing and she didn't want to leave it. "Robin... Thank you.." was all Raven could reply as he held her there in the floor. Suddenly there was a knock on the door the door opening revealing Beast Boy who had come by to apologize, seeing Raven a total complete wreck on the floor he immediately went ballistic. "What did you do to her Robin?! She is going through enough right now without you making her cry." he practically screamed from the doorway. Robin got up helping Raven up as Robin went up to Beast Boy almost getting into his face, "Repairing the damage that you inflicted Raven with, and I don't really see why it's any of you're business." Beast Boy laughed sarcastically pointing to Raven, "Well lets ask her who she cares and loves then." Robin looked at Raven as did Beast Boy. '_Great..' _Raven thought. _'I love them both, but Robin has been there for me through all this pain, and Beast Boy.. He doesn't want to grow up.' _Raven looked at them both anger boiling as her eyes turned a bright dark red as they both looked at her terrified.

"For one," Raven started "I don't _deserve _to be in this situation because I care about you both a lot. Robin is more mature than you Beast Boy, and has shown me compassion and love. Isn't it obvious that all I want is love? Besides Beast Boy, you have a damn bitchy girlfriend so why does this matter to you in the first place? I told you I loved you and then you turn and stab me in the back! You both are amazing in your own way, but I don't need to be put in this situation." They both looked at each other, shocked at her words but still full of compassion and caring. "Just please... Leave me alone for a couple of days.." She walked up to Beast Boy hugging him then turning around and kissing Robin softly. They both left quietly as Raven sat in her room, feeling like she was at stage one in her plan again... Except this time, there were two instead of one. What was she suppose to do? If she went with one, the other one would be inflicted with pain. She sunk her head into a pillow and cried until sleep took her into its grasp..


	4. Light Up My World

**I am so terribly sorry that I haven't updated this in a while! I went on a writers block & plus my mother and I have just recently moves and we're not entirely moved in yet. Anyway, I still don't have any ideas so I guess I'm going to wing this and hopefully something will come to me! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, you all encourage me.**

**Chapter 4: Light Up My World**

Raven sighed as she laid in bed for almost a week in a half thinking about who she should pick and who she would be happiest with. _'I have never had a chance like this before in my life, maybe I should have a conversation with Smartness and see what advice comes up.' _ Raven levitated and let herself go into her mind, a place she hadn't been into for quite a while. She floated slowly toward Smartness' mansion thinking thoughtfully still confused about her plans and her love life... Raven knocked on the door loudly with a big thud waiting for Smartness to appear at the door. After a couple of minutes she had finally opened the door and let Raven in, Raven realized she must have known what their conversation would be about. "Please Raven, have a seat." Smartness gestured toward the closest couch Raven nodded plopping down. "Smartness, I am sorry for bothering you; I am having trouble trying to decide which guy I want to be with. Do you have any ideas or something for me to think about?" Smartness pondered on that for a while as she snapped her finger and grinned brightly, "What you could possibly do is listen to your heart or go on a date with both of them and see which one makes you the happiest." Raven pondered that thought and nodded smiling softly "Thank you Smartness, that makes sense, the one who makes me the happiest is the one who truly deserves me." Smartness grinned and nodded glad that Raven had realized her logic.

Raven decided that the next day would be the day that she would sit down and have a conversation with both boys explaining to them what her plan was but never explaining that whoever made her the happiest was the one she'd choose. She wanted their dates to be based on how they would truly act, not what they would do just to earn her heart like it was a trophy and to piss the other person off, she wasn't like that; she didn't deserve to be treated like that. After everyone had cleared out and decided to do their own thing Raven called a meeting between Beast Boy and Robin in the living room as soon as possible. By the time Raven had entered the room both of them were there on different couches staring each other down both with worry and anger. Raven decided to sit on the floor so there wouldn't be anymore conflict than what there already was. "So guys," Raven began "I have made up my mind." they both looked at her anxiously awaiting one of their names to be proudly announced. "I have chosen to go on a date with both of you, just to have fun and see what goes from there. Robin, our date will be tonight, Beast Boy, ours will be tomorrow." Robin and Beast Boy shot each other a dirty look as Robin got up and kissed her on the cheek "I'll come and get you out of your room around eight o' clock then Raven." she smiled softly and nodded walking out of the room hearing an upset Beast Boy growling.

Ravens' heart was fluttering as she looked at the clock, it was exactly six o'clock on the dot so that gave her two hours to take a shower and get ready. She grabbed a pair of black jeans, a shirt that had _'Bullet For My Valentine' _on it and all the other necessities she needed. She washed her hair with the new Shampoo that Starfire had recently bought for her that smelled like sweet strawberries and cream, she had to admit, Starfire was exactly right on the scents that she liked. Raven washed off, dried her hair and changed into her clothes and even put on a little bit of eye liner and mascara. By the time she had completely finished up getting ready it was seven thirty so she didn't have much longer until her date with the Boy Wonder. She was extremely curious about where he was taking her exactly _'It should be a great date, Robin is the type of guy who would be a romantic.' _she thought as she laced up her converses that she had just gotten the week before all the drama started. They were the type that went up to about the knee and were black. ((I want some so bad but my mother thinks they're stupid.))

At exactly eight o' clock Robin knocked on her door, the door opening with that annoying "swish" and closing with that aggravating "clank". He took a glance at Raven and blushed slightly never seeing her as beautiful as he thought she was tonight. "So, where are we going tonight Robin?" Raven asked curiously as Robin held out his hand for Raven to grasp. "It's a surprise," he replied "I'm sure you'll enjoy it though. You might want to take a jacket Raven, we're taking my Motorcycle tonight, not really in the mood for Cyborg to have a speech with me about his 'baby'." Robin grinned. Raven could feel her face flush, _'That would mean I'd have to hold onto Robin the whole ride. Not like that is a bad thing, it's just the first time I have ever been that close to him.' _Robin chuckled watching her face, mistaking it as her being terrified about riding his bike. "There is nothing to worry about Rae, I promise." Raven nodded stiffly as they walked out of her room their hands intertwined swinging back and forth as they made their way through the tower and out to the garage not realizing that there was a certain jealous green fly buzzing around them.

Robin got onto the bike after putting his helmet on steadying the bike so Raven would be okay to get on without it shaking and scaring her. Raven slid her helmet on with help from Robin to tighten it so it wouldn't fall off. "Thank you." she had replied while Robin smiled and returned her thanks. Robin revved the bike as Raven let out a giggle wrapping her arms around Robins' waist sensing a grin going across his face. They took off quickly, the ride was easy, peaceful, and relaxing exactly what Raven needed and she was sure that Robin knew this would relax Raven and help her have a good night tonight. Raven looked over seeing the Fairgrounds as Robin turned onto the road paying the fee to get in. Raven felt embarrassed, she hated it when other people paid for things that she could have bought herself; still she thought, it was the thought that counts. After circling the grassy parking lots for a place to park they walked into the fairground watching all the younger kids and adults along with teenagers who were madly in love never caring about anyone else in the world, Raven sighed softly hoping something like that would happen to her. Robin looked at her face and smiled peacefully grabbing her hand pulling her along to one of his favorite rides, the Tilt-A-Whirl.

The ride was more exciting than Raven had imagined. Robin had gripped her hand tightly as if he were to lose her at any moment and they laughed as the dizziness ended up making them bump into each other several times. Beast Boy was on the ride also, he was keeping his distance so he wouldn't get noticed and hopefully not altering his chances to be with Raven. As their night carried on, Robin had won a stuffed teddy bear for Raven at popping water balloons with darts booth, he was surprisingly good at it and had amazing aim. They had bought corn dogs and cotton candy and just having an incredible time with one another enjoying being together instead of being alone. Raven was enjoying being out of the house and being able to relax. _'I don't think Beast Boy would be able to top this," _Raven thought as a smile crossed her face. Raven had just happened to turn around seeing a green figure quickly hide in a crowd of people, thinking that she had been delusional she dropped it and continued to enjoy her night. Around eleven o' clock that night the fairground had begun to set off fireworks as all the couples sat down on a nearby grassy field staring up at the sky as it lit up with multiple colors. Robin pulled Raven to the hill as they sat at a place where there were people around, except they couldn't hear their conversation. "I have really had a good time Robin, thank you. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Robin smiled kissing her hand lightly staring into her eyes, "Anytime Rae, I'm sorry for putting you into that situation a couple of weeks ago. You were right, you didn't deserve it and I apologize for that."

Raven accepted his apology as the fireworks slowly began to come to an end, Robin slowly closed the space between them as he leaned in to kiss Raven softly, at first, Raven was shocked and it took her a while to recover; after a while she had returned the kiss feeling some fireworks going off of their own... Beast Boy was in the tree above them as his face filled with anger and jealousy. He couldn't believe that Raven would fall for him and he rolled his eyes wondering how many of those pick-up-lines Robin had used on other girls. After the fireworks had finally ended they had made their way back home and silently slipped into the house, Raven, too tired to walk to her room, decided to crash in Robins' room. That night, Robin hadn't tried to take advantage of her being in his room, he let her snuggle to him and fall asleep peacefully. He pondered if she had gotten any rest like that for a while so he wrapped his arms around her and slowly dozed of to sleep himself. Beast Boy had watched Raven go into Robins' room as he clinched his fist and let out another low growl. He turned into a fly easily getting through the door to see them both snuggled up together fast asleep. Beast Boy turned away heartbroken, how was he going to top this?


	5. Important Authors Note!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey Guys!!! I Have Ran Out Of Ideas And School Has Just Started So There Is Two Things That Suck Balls. xP **

**Anyway! I Feel Like Doing A Poll!!! **

**So, If You Actually READ The Whole Story Up To This Point You Know BB's Date Hasn't Came Up Yet.**

**What Should His Date Be?**

**And Also, Who Should Raven End Up With?  
Message Me Or Review Me With Ideas! **

**The Next Chapter Will Be Dedicated To The Person Who Gives Me The Wonderful Idea.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
